


Asks and Requests

by Uniwhite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniwhite/pseuds/Uniwhite
Summary: This is where all my NSFW asks will go!





	1. Chapter 1

John shivered from where he was strapped down to their bed as he listened to the tapping of Alex's boots on the floor. He was spread out completely for his lover, almost panting with expectation, and a soft blindfold forced him into blindness. He squirmed a little as Alex continued to walk around him, as if he was stalking his prey. "John." His name of Alex's lips made his entire body light up. "Yes, sir?"

Alex chuckled a little and ran a hand down his body. John forced himself to not lean into it, knowing how Alex could sometimes be strict to the point of being cruel. "Do you want me to please you, John?"

He almost moaned. "Yes, sir! Please, sir!" Alex chuckled as he took hold of John's dick and began to slowly jack him off. He held back his moans. Alex hadn't given him permission yet. "Such a good boy, are you not?" John wanted to nod. "Yes, sir! I am a good boy. For you, sir, I am a good boy." Alexander chuckled before he pulled his hand away and traveled it up John's body. "Then let's see how far you'll go to please me, John."


	2. Harem Boys

Alex watched the two men in front of himself with a bored look in his eyes. It was so fake, though. He could tell he wasn't doing a good job from the smirk on Laf's face, but he wasn't about to step away from it. He could lead

Lafayette had outdone himself again, making the room feel like an Arabian palace with pillows everywhere in the floor and a throne decorated in purple fabric. John was dressed in a sheer skirt, split on both sides and going down to his ankles, that made Alex's mind a little fuzzy as he watched John moan and wither underneath Lafayette's capable hands.

Laf wore sheer pants, a pretty soft purple as he ran his hands up and down John's body, making him sensitive and pliant. Alex smiled a little as he stroked himself through his own sheer green pants. His eyes traveled over the strong muscles of Lafayette's chest and John's pretty face as he gasped.

Those pretty eyes widened when Lafayette lowered himself down. He looked like he was about to start sucking John off. Alex frowned and snapped his fingers. Both his boys looked up. "Did I say you could use your mouth, boy?" Lafayette's jaw ticked in annoyance, but he obeyed, lowering himself to his knees next to Alex before John joined him.

Both men looked up at Alex from their knees, John flustered and wanting, Laf defiantly challenging his master-for-the-night. Alex smirked smugly. He had work to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an ask or a request, just submit it through my tumblr, @IfYouAreInterested!


End file.
